Megumi Nakajima
, nicknamed Mamegu, is a female Filipino-Japanese singer and voice actress. She was born on June 5, 1989 in Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan. She is managed by E-stone Music and the record label FlyingDog. She debuted as Ranka Lee in the television series, Macross Frontier and has a solo career as an artist. Her official fanclub is called "Love with You". Her blood type is A. Career Nakajima was born to a Japanese father and Filipino mother. She made her debut performance as a professional artist at the "Macross 25th Anniversary Concert" at the Japan Youth Center on April 18, 2007, as she had been cast as the character Ranka Lee in Macross Frontier. She made her singles debut on June 25, 2008 with "Seikan Hikou" and "Lion" alongside fellow newcomer May'n, where they opened at fifth place on the Oricon music chart (reaching a high of third place). Her first major concert was the "Super Dimension Super Live" concert held on July 27, 2008. Nakajima won the award for Best Musical Performance in the third Seiyu Awards held on March 7, 2009, for her performance as Ranka Lee in the song "Seikan Hikōu" of Macross Frontier. Frontier had proven to be a massive hit, and Nakajima was called to perform at the Los Angeles Animation Expo (Anime Expo 2010) on July 1, 2010, Hong Kong in the International Trade and Exhibition Centre in Kowloon Bay on September 30, 2010, a game convention in Guangzhou, China in October 2 - 3, 2010 and Shanghai in April 23, 2011. She performed consistently in various other events until the end of 2013. On December 2, 2013, Stardust Promotion announced that Nakajima would go on an indefinite hiatus from her music career after the release of her album Thank You. She held her final concert, "5th Anniversary Year's Final Live" on March 20, 2014, although she would continue to be active in the voice-acting industry.Macross Frontier's Megumi Nakajima Goes on Hiatus From Music On December 1, 2016, Nakajima's management announced that she would return from her hiatus to perform the song "Watashi no Sekai", which is used as the ending theme to the 2017 anime television series Fuuka. Her second post-comeback single "Saturday Night Question" was released on November 6, 2017; the title track is used as the opening theme to the anime series Recovery of an MMO Junkie. She released her fourth album Curiosity on February 26, 2018. She released the single "Bitter Sweet Harmony/Shiranai Kimochi" on August 1, 2018; the song "Bitter Sweet Harmony" was used as the opening theme to the anime series Miss Caretaker of Sunohara-sou. Nakajima reunited with Yoko Kanno and May'n, for the single "Good job!" in January 2018 during the Macross series' 35th anniversary collaboration event with Tokyo Sky Tree, "Macross 35th BLUE MOON SHOWCASE at Tokyo Skytree". "Good Job!" was also created to commemorate the tenth anniversary of the Macross Frontier's television broadcast. References External Links *Megumi Nakajima's Official Website *Megumi Nakajima's Official Twitter *Megumi Nakajima's Official Youtube Category:People Category:Singers